With the increased use of batteries in electronic devices, for example in portable electronic devices (e.g. portable telephones, notebooks), charge storage times and capacity of batteries used in these portable electronic devices have also received increased attention. Capacity of a battery, for example a rechargeable battery such as, for example, a lithium ion secondary battery may be limited by the behavior of a battery electrode (e.g. anode) upon charging the battery. For example, in many cases charging a battery may lead to significant volume expansion of the battery's anode, which may eventually lead to cracking or rupture of the anode. Thus, the amount of charging may be limited by this rupture.